Let's Run With Me
by GitaaaGitz
Summary: You ready?


**Tittle :**

 **Let's run with me!**

 **Prompt : A-2 (05:06 AM)**

 **#ChanBaekIDChallange**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Yaoi**

 **Genre : Action, romance, AU!**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Chanyeol ingin memberi kejutan pada Baekhyun di jam yang sama dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya, tapi...**

 **.**

 **FF kedua di FFN, hope you like it. Try to play Katy perry-waking up in Vegas and Exo-run when you read this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nevada, Las Vegas 5 Mei 2012 11.05 P.M._

Sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol mengamati gerak-gerik dari seorang wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Wanita itu menari, menggeliat bahkan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat manja pada lelaki yang menghisap hampir dua batang rokok di hadapannya. Meski dia tidak bisa disebut sebagai seorang wanita juga.

Chanyeol hampir tidak tahan, dia menambah segelas martini lalu menatap _jijik_ pada si lelaki yang mulai menyentuh tubuh si wanita.

" _Damn!"_

Chanyeol benar-benar muak sekarang. Si wanita menoleh beberapa kali lalu membuang muka begitu saja membuatnya semakin geram. Bahkan saat yang paling tepat ketika si lelaki mulai meraba bagian bokong si wanita, Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, dan membawa botol yang ada di atas meja. Berakhir dengan menghantam kepala si lelaki itu sampai pecah.

" _What are you doing, huh! Are you crazy?!"_ Jerit si wanita mendapati bajunya yang terkena cipratan darah.

" _What?!_ Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Sumpah kau sangat menjijikkan! Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk melihatnya!"

Selesai bicara, Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan emosi mulai panik saat segerombolan pria berbadan dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Terlihat berbeda sekali dari orang yang baru saja dia pukul. Si lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam mulai meninju pipi kanannya lalu pria yang lain berusaha mengikat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mulai memberontak.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik atau melakukan tindakan apapun dengan tubuh kurus yang dimilikinya, setelah kedua tangannya terikat. Pria yang lain mulai memukuli wajahnya dan menendang perut Chanyeol sampai kaku. Banyak orang yang berteriak menyaksikan keadaan saat ini, namun tak satu pun dari mereka berniat atau bergerak untuk menolongnya. Mungkin itu yang Chanyeol tahu karena semua orang hanya sibuk menontonnya selebihnya mungkin menganggap ini sebagai hiburan.

Matanya sedikit menangkap pria yang tadi dia pukul dengan botol, dikerumungi oleh beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih, mungkin dokter lalu dibawa pergi dari hadapannya. Sedangkan dia disini malah menderita hampir mati.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar hampir habis, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah, salah satu pria dengan setelan jas memaksanya berdiri lalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti sebelum menariknya keluar untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mobil.

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak memiliki firasat baik atau apapun saat tubuhnya dipaksa masuk dengan supir yang berbadan besar dan kulitnya sehitam mobil yang dia naikki. Chanyeol makin merasa panik.

Selang lima menit kemudian suara tembakan membuat Chanyeol merasa takut, tapi juga bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Karena itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang baru saja menghabisi semua orang dengan pistol yang dibawanya.

" _Get out! Hurry!"_

Setelah membunuh si supir, kekasihnya masuk untuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Chanyeol yang duduk dibangku belakang, masih merasakan sedikit nyeri diperutnya lalu berusaha untuk membersihkan darah diujung bibirnya yang sudah pecah.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

" _I'm not going to talk with you, idiot! Take this!"_ Kekasihnya melempar _wig_ yang dia kenakan tepat diwajah Chanyeol lalu meludah keluar.

"Baek, pakai _wig-_ mu. Nanti semua orang akan mengenali wajahmu tahu!"

"Astaga! _Shut up Park!_ Kita hampir terbunuh berdua dan kau masih mau membahas masalah benda sialan itu!"

Kemudian Baekhyun melempar salah satu heels yang dia gunakan pada kekasihnya, dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kulit. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis mendapati benda itu yang baru saja membentur keningnya dengan keras, dan juga pasrah melihat Baekhyun yang menyetir sambil mengganti sepatu. Kalau mereka tidak selamat, maka ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan _walther P99,_ aku tak ingat ada e-bay dalam history laptop ataupun ponsel canggihmu."

Baekhyun mentapnya dari kaca spion sambil tersenyum licik. Meski malas membahas apapun saat ini, karena _damn!_ Kau yang baru saja membuat kita dalam masalah besar, sekarang kau malah banyak tanya seperti wartawan. Tidak apa, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kekacauan yang baru saja kekasihnya buat, dia hanya menganggapnya tantangan kecil. Mereka pernah mengalami hal yang lebih sulit daripada ini.

"Aku mencurinya dari polisi di Polandia." Lalu tertawa keras-keras, Park Chanyeol berpikir kalau kekasihnya sudah lebih dari pada gila.

" _This idiot!_ Pantas saja kita hampir mati ditembak waktu itu padahal aku tak tahu masalahnya! Kau sinting atau mau mati muda, _huh?!"_

"Dia berusaha membuka bajuku, aku raba saja jaketnya dan bamm! Dia _sexy_ saat berlumuran cairan merah."

"Maniak!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Memukul kepala orang tanpa sebab sampai pecah!"

Chanyeol menatap horror kepada Baekhyun, kalau saja dia masih membawa satu botol lagi ditangannya, mungkin dengan cepat dia akan menghantam kepala anak itu untuk membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Tanpa sebab kau bilang, hey. Aku tidak akan segila itu kalau saja kalian tidak membuat tindakan memalukan dihadapanku"

"Memalukan apasih, aku sudah melakukannya selama kita disini. Mungkin kau harus bisa membedakan yang namanya bekerja dari pada menjadi murahan _sir!"_

"Sialnya aku tidak membawa plester untuk menutup mulut besar mu, dasar jalang! Dan aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau ucapkan."

Jawab Chanyeol menahan rasa kesal untuk tidak menendang bangku Baekhyun lalu membuat mereka berdua mati konyol, apalagi Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan pakaian wanita.

"Oh ya, kau harus. Kau hampir membunuh ketua mafia terbesar, dan aku mengemudikan mobil berisi berlian juga sekoper uang. Kalau saja kau bisa tahan emosimu sedikit, aku bisa saja merayu si brengsek itu untuk memberikan kunci mobilnya secara Cuma-Cuma."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tidak percaya, dia baru saja memukul kepala si ketua mafia, dan sekarang bahkan mereka mengendarai mobilnya yang merupakan keluaran terbaru. Lebih parahnya didalamnya ada berlian juga uang. Mereka bisa menjadi miliyarder dalam sekejap jika saja Baekhyun bahkan bisa meminta kunci hotel si brengsek.

"Luhan akan mengurus masalah di bar, dia baru saja memadamkan listrik dan menembak mereka semua. Kau harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Oke nanti saja berterimakasihnya, sekarang kita hampir terkepung dari belakang."

"Tenang aku adalah pengemudi terbaik, kita akan lolos. Pegangan saja yang kuat dan bersihkan lebam di wajahmu."

.

Setengah jam setelah kejar-kejaran dengan orang suruhan si ketua mafia. Baekhyun mengutuk keras-keras saat melihat parade atau mungkin festival atau apalah yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dengan cepat dia mengambil tas hitam berisikan berlian yang dia sebutkan juga menyuruh Chanyeol membawa beberapa uang dari dalam tas lalu berlari menuju kerumunan.

Chanyeol terkejut saat si pengejar mengutuk mereka keras-keras dari belakang, menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti dan menyerahkan diri. Oh ya itu gila, Bahkan Baekhyun tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali yang ada dia hanya berlari sambil menghapus riasan wajahnya tidak peduli.

Beruntunglah mereka meninggalkan beberapa pistol di dalam mobil lalu Baekhyun melepas stokingnya dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol makin merasa panik. Tapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang cepat dan sangat gesit.

Di awal pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol melihat dua orang wanita yang cantik di bar. Yang satu memiliki mata seperti rusa, lalu yang kedua dengan mata berbentuk setengah bulan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan keras

Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau mereka berdua terlalu feminim dan manja, namun setelah itu mereka menjadi bringas melepas wig juga mengeluarkan pistol dari balik pakaiannya. Kemudian berlari membawa uang dari pelanggan mereka yang mati tertembak.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengikuti kemana mereka akan pergi lalu menyaksikan sendiri bahwa si mata bulan sabit yang indah itu merupakan penembak yang handal. Dia tidak tahu apa yang kemudian membuatnya menjadi tergila-gila dan merasakan debaran yang aneh, namun menyenangkan. Si mata bulan sabit itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

" _Take this!_ " Baekhyun memberi pistol yang diambilnya kemudian membuka baju dan menggantinya dengan cepat dari balik tembok tempat mereka bersembunyi. Chanyeol sedikit meringis melihat anak itu mengganti rok dengan celana lalu memberi tatapan kau-lihat-apa.

"Yeol dibelakang mu!" dengan cepat Chanyeol menunduk lalu Baekhyun menembak tepat dikepala laki-laki dibelakang kekasihnya, dan menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi dengan cepat.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang lamban, tapi otaknya itu sangat berharga. Makanya meski mereka sangat berbeda, tapi mereka cocok untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Masuk ke gedung itu! Cepat!" pekik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurut. Mereka lari secara terpisah dan masuk dengan pintu yang berbeda pula.

 _Nevada, 6 Mei 01.00 A.M._

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang menghajar segerombolan orang didalam gedung yang mereka baru tahu adalah hotel berkelas yang sudah pasti memiliki sistem keamanan yang canggih. Tidak apa, Sehun pacarnya Luhan si mata rusa bisa melakukan pembajakan sistem keamanan dalam jarak apapun, Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega ketika Sehun menyuruhnya tinggal terima beres.

Baekhyun tidak butuh bantuan Chanyeol ketika berkelahi dengan segerombolan orang berbadan besar saat seperti ini, tapi akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika Baekhyun sedang berdansa dengan musuhnya seperti memukul atau menembak lawannya ketika Baekhyun mulai terdesak, atau tidak Baekhyun mengancam akan menguncinya seharian dikamar mandi.

Ya itu adalah sebuah ancaman bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terlihat mengaggumkan saat berkelahi ataupun menembak, Chanyeol jatuh cinta hanya karena pria itu menembak salah satu pelanggannya tepat di tengah dahi membuat Chanyeol bahkan terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menembak dengan tepat saat menoleh.

Konyol memang, saat itu Chanyeol hampir lulus dari bangku kuliah kedokteran karena dipaksa ayahnya untuk menjadi pengganti pemimpin rumah sakit miliknya. Tapi Chanyeol malah jatuh cinta dan membuat keputusan nekat yaitu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan melarikan diri dari apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Ayah Chanyeol bahkan menganggap putranya sudah mati untuk menutupi malu yang sudah dia diberikan.

" _C'ommon_ Yeol!" panggil Baekhyun yang berhasil menuntaskan lima orang berbadan besar berkulit negro, lalu mereka lari dan masuk kesalah satu kamar.

Penghuninya masih belum masuk dan Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol memasang tali agar mereka bisa kabur lewat jendela.

 _Nevada, 02.30 A.M._

Mereka berlari tanpa ampun menyusuri jalan yang lumayan ramai. Chanyeol makin merasakan sakit diperutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, padahal dia baru meminum pereda nyeri.

Baekhyun memberikan beberapa tembakan kebelakang lalu memukul kepala orang _random_ untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mereka akan pergi kemanapun sampai pagi menjelang, mereka tidak peduli.

..

Tiga tahun yang lalu Chanyeol datang membuat Baekhyun menyodorkan pistol pada nya, tapi Luhan menjerit mengatakan kalau Chanyeol pernah membantunya menjahit luka karena sobekan pada lengannya. Baekhyun mengerti namun tetap waspada pada Chanyeol.

Saat itu pula Baekhyun terkena tembakan disalah satu pahanya. Tidak terlalu dalam, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan menyuntikkan anastesi lokal dan melakukan operasi ringan untuk mengeluarkan peluru pada pahanya yang indah. Karena itu semua Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta dan mencintai setiap Chanyeol melakukan tindakan medis apapun, termasuk menyelamatkan Sehun yang hampir mati karena menghisap terlalu banyak nitrogen. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter bagi para penjahat dengan bayaran yang lebih dari pada cukup, dan mengelilingi dunia bersama kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kecil adalah Baekhyun yang diajarkan untuk berlatih fisik yang keras. Tapi banyak orang yang menghina kalau dia lebih layak untuk melakukan _transgender_ dan merubah fisik nya menjadi wanita karena dia terlalu cantik untuk disebut pria. _Well_ , Baekhyun berhasil mematahkan leher anak itu dan keluarganya pindah lalu mengganti nama mereka semua.

Baekhyun juga sudah diajarkan hidup mandiri sejak kecil, bahkan ayahnya mendukungnya untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi langkahnya. Tapi kemudian pria itu terkena kanker paru-paru meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan kakak laki-lakinya, yang sekarang bekerja jauh menjadi pedagang kaya di China tanpa mengingatnya sama sekali.

Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun memikirkan segala cara untuk bertahan hidup, termasuk menyamar menjadi wanita dan merayu pria brengsek yang kaya lalu mencuri uang mereka semua. Dia bertemu Luhan dua tahun kemudian ketika dia ditelantarkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Anak itu menangis dipinggir jalan dengan tas yang lumayan besar, lalu mengutuki mantan kekasihnya karena sudah tega mengajaknya ke Korea dengan merayu Luhan untuk menikah dan tinggal bahagia bersama di Seoul. Tapi justru pria brengsek itu meninggalkannya ditempat yang entah apa lalu mengambil semua uang yang dia miliki.

Awalnya Luhan adalah anak yang baik hati juga ramah dan pendiam. Tapi kemudian setelah mendengarkan semua cerita hidup Baekhyun, Luhan merasa mereka berdua cocok dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan juga. Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Sehun, mahasiswa cerdas dari Seoul dan Luhan jatuh cinta padanya.

.

Chanyeol sudah terengah-engah, biasanya Baekhyun akan mengajaknya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Tapi kali ini sangat sulit, karena suruhan si ketua mafia ternyata terlalu banyak. Baekhyun yakin kalau dia bahkan sudah membunuh setengah populasi Las Vegas, tapi mereka terus bertambah banyak entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau lari saja Baek, aku pintar bersembunyi."

Suara lirih dari Chanyeol justru membuatnya semakin frustasi. Tidak pernah dia merasa bahwa mereka berdua terlihat semenyedihkan ini.

" _Always together, remember?"_

" _Sorry,_ membuatmu masuk kedalam masalah besar hanya karena tindakan konyol ku."

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Wajah Park Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti seorang pecundang yang minta dikasihani untuk di bebaskan secara Cuma-Cuma saat ini.

" _Well_ Yeol, kalau kau mau menyerah sekarang sudah terlambat. Kita sudah setengah perjalanan. Ayo kita selesaikan sampai habis."

"Aku sudah memberi mu masalah besar."

"Ya, ya. Kau memang sudah melakukannya sejak awal menyatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku lalu kita kabur dari Korea seperti orang gila."

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa dan membawa Baekhyun pada genggamannya yang hangat. Entahlah dia rindu saat masih menjalin hubungan yang normal-normal saja. Ya, walaupun jatuh cinta karena melihat Baekhyun menembak kepala orang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal. Tapi Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan sangat bahagia seperti ini sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Y-Ya?"

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _Nevada 04.30 A.M._

Baekhyun kembali menghajar sepuluh orang berbadan besar dengan pemukul _baseball_ yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana. Dua orang sudah dia pecahkan kepalanya sedangkan delapan orang lagi memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat. Sehingga Chanyeol ikut turun tangan untuk mengambil beberapa pisau dan menusuk bagian hati dan ulu hati mereka secara cepat.

Meski lamban dan tak bisa berkelahi, Chanyeol tahu teknik dan cara membunuh atau melumpuhkan orang dalam sekejap berkat ilmu yang dia pelajari dikedokteran. Sisanya Baekhyun mengajarkan teknik bela diri atau menghindar dengan cepat agar kau tidak mati sia-sia.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol saat menyadari pintu yang dia ganjal dengan pipa besi mulai dihancurkan dari luar oleh segerombolan orang. Chanyeol mengeluarkan talinya dan mereka melarikan diri lewat jendela.

Baekhyun mulai kelelahan. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat muntah darah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan dan menanyakan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa lari keluar negeri dengan segera tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Luhan mengatakan kalau Sehun baru saja berhasil membajak salah satu helikopter untuk menjemput mereka dalam waktu satu jam. Baekhyun mengerti dan mereka pergi untuk bersembunyi diatap salah satu hotel selama menunggu bantuan datang.

..

Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Anak itu sakit parah, mulai muncul bintik kemerahan dikulitnya yang lembut seperti kulit bayi. Chanyeol mengukur suhu anak itu dan mengompres kulitnya dengan air dingin.

Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal ketika mereka memandang jendela yang dipenuhi butiran putih yang dingin, tentang pembuliannya di sekolah. Dia pernah ditelanjangi oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki dan direkam. Setelah itu Baekhyun menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Tapi ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh menjadi seorang yang pengecut jadi Baekhyun membawa pisau dan menusuk mereka semua.

Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun membunuh manusia, dia ketakutan dan makin menjadi tertutup dan pindah sekolah, entah sudah berapa kali dia berpindah-pindah sekolah. Lalu dia bertemu dengan Zitao, pria keturunan China yang berada di Korea. Mereka beda sekolah, Zitao memberinya keberanian yang lebih. Anak itu jago berkelahi dan mengajarkan semua yang dia ketahui pada Baekhyun.

Semenjak itu Baekhyun jadi tidak takut lagi pada apapun dan siapapun. Mereka berkelahi hanya berdua, tidak ada yang bisa meremehkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun lagi. Tapi sesuatu hal menimpa sahabat kecilnya. Zitao dipaksa pindah ke China lagi, lalu bekerja tanpa menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Baekhyun merindukannya setiap saat.

Setelah menceritakan masa lalunya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi konyol untuk cemburu dengan Zitao yang bahkan tidak pernah dia temui ataupun dia kenali. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dia menatap mata Baekhyun yang sendu lalu tiba-tiba dia menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol tahu bahwa cacar bisa menular. Tapi dia tidak peduli, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolak atau mendendangnya jauh-jauh.

Mereka berpelukkan cukup lama, Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesepian yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat menikmati malam natalnya sendirian tanpa kehadiran siapapun. Tidak ada yang melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, jadi Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun dan berjanji kalau dia akan berada disisinya sampai kapanpun.

..

Baekhyun membuka kemeja bawah Chanyeol dan, mendapati ruam-ruam aneh diperutnya. Dia mendesah frustasi lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meminum obat pereda nyeri lagi. Setelah itu Chanyeol tertidur sebentar lalu mengecek arlojinya di tangan. 05.06 a.m.

Waktu yang tepat.

Chanyeol membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Lalu mendekap tubuh anak itu dengan erat. " _Happy birthday Byun Baek!"_

Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat, rasanya dia ingin memarahi Chanyeol bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Mereka bisa melakukannya besok atau kapanpun terserah.

"Ucapkan sesuatu."

"Ucapkan apa?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna _navy_ dari dalam tas dan membukanya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Menikahlah denganku. Dan berjanjilah untuk tetap berada disisiku sampai kapanpun."

Baekhyun makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah serius kekasihnya kecuali saat dia sedang bermain dengan meja operasi atau alat-alat rumah sakit. Kepala Baekhyun menjadi sedikit berputar dan matanya menjadi kabur.

" _What happen to you,_ Park?"

" _I told you twice,_ aku akan menikahimu lalu membawamu pergi jauh dari sini."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, kemudian menatap cincin yang terlihat sangat indah. Apalagi jika mereka memakainya berdua. Baekhyun bahkan belum yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol hampir membunuh si ketua mafia, mereka dikejar-kejar dan sekarang Chanyeol memintanya untuk menikah.

Kepala Baekhyun makin terasa pening bukan main. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan serius, jadi Baekhyun menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Menikah itu bukan untuk main-main. Tapi kau harus yakin dan memikirkannya matang-matang. Kau harus siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, dan harus tepat memilih dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan sisa waktumu."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Bukan karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi atas keyakinan Baekhyun yang meragukan Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau tidak yakin untuk menikah denganku, atau kau mau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras lalu kembali menatap kotak yang sudah Chanyeol turunkan. "Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini, kita sudah pergi terlalu jauh dari kenyataan. Bahkan sekarang kita tidak tahu harus menyebut diri kita itu apa."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan Baek."

Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah, dia yang sudah membawa Chanyeol pergi sejauh ini. Dan membuang cita-citanya jauh-jauh. Tapi ini keputusan mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea lalu berjanji untuk tidak kembali pada tempat yang memiliki cerita sulit bagi mereka berdua.

"Maksudku, aku juga belum mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri Yeol. Aku hanya ingin bebas seperti ini tanpa terikat apapun yang membuat diri kita terkekang. Aku juga tidak ingin lepas darimu begitu saja, aku benar-benar bodoh dalam percintaan. Dan konyolnya aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan mengekang mu Baek, aku suka saat pergi kemanapun dengan mu."

"Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud. Maksudku, bukankah menjadi bebas seperti ini adalah yang terbaik, asalkan kita selalu bersama dan mungkin tidak mengikat satu sama lain."

Chanyeol tersenyum datar, kotak yang dia pegang dia tutup kembali dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak usah kau paksakan Baek, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri bukan."

"Chanyeol ̶ ̶ "

 _05.15 A.M._

Sebuah helikopter baru saja mendarat dihadapan mereka, lalu Sehun mengisyaratkan mereka untuk cepat naik. Chanyeol segera berdiri memungut barang bawaan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya kebingungan dan juga sedih secara bersamaan

"Aku datang disaat yang tepat bukan ha ha ha?!"

Sehun tertawa pelan, namun wajahnya menjadi kebingungan karena teman yang akan dia tumpangi justru tidak memberikan respon apapun.

" _What happen, am i doing something wrong?"_

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang hampir menangis. Lalu Sehun menjadi paham dan mulai membawa helikopternya menjauhi atap hotel tempat temannya itu berlindung.

.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Sehun membuat Baekhyun panik membangunkannya pukul sepuluh pagi, kepala Baekhyun masih pusing bukan main tapi Sehun sudah menjerit frustasi membuatnya semakin heran.

"Ya! Kau mau mati huh?!"

"Chanyeol hyung baru saja pergi, dia bilang mau ke Korea. Sudah kuduga, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian kemarin hah?! Bukankah kita sudah membuat keputusan untuk tidak akan pernah kembali kesana?!"

Kepala Baekhyun baru saja seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras, mereka pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah kembali ke negara asal mereka jadi itu tandanya Chanyeol tidak sedang main-main hingga membuat keputusan nekat seperti itu, Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil jaket juga memasang celananya. "Sehun aku pinjam mobilmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara atau repot-repot menunggu Sehun yang hampir menangis, ya karena Chanyeol adalah hyung kesayangannya. Dia sudah menganggap Chanyeol saudara kandungnya sejak pria itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun.

..

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang parah, tidak peduli dengan lampu merah ataupun beberapa orang yang hampir dia tabrak. Saat ini dia mau menangis. Sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir dia menangis saat ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya. Dia juga tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sampai dibandara dan buru-buru berlari melihat jadwal penerbangan ke Korea.

" _Damn!"_

Kakinya terjatuh lemas dan penglihatannya mulai buram karena air mata. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Chanyeol baru saja meninggalkan Las Vegas. Baekhyun hanya memeluk kedua lututnya.

Menyesal?

Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa begitu bodoh juga sinting telah menolak lamaran Chanyeol. tidak mungkin laki-laki itu akan menganggap pernikahan itu untuk main-main kalau saja Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengajak Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan Korea, tanpa ragu pria itu setuju saja. Asal pergi bersama Baekhyun.

"Idiot!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

..

 _Seoul, 4 Mei 2015 05.00 P.M._

Chanyeol baru saja menyambut Sehun yang mengunjunginya di Korea. Tanpa Luhan ataupun.

Baekhyun.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, dan Chanyeol tidak percaya kalau Sehun yang berumur 20 tahun sangat tinggi seperti ini. Mungkin hampir menyamainya dan wajahnya sangat tampan.

Luhan berada di Jepang saat ini dan berjanji akan menyusul, Sehun menceritakan banyak hal, seperti tanggal pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Mereka akan merayakannya di Canada.

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa menghindarinya ketika Sehun mengatakan anak itu sakit parah dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di daerah terpencil di China. Masih dekat dengan Korea.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti tangannya menjadi gemetar dan gelas yang dia bawa terjatuh begitu saja, Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkannya sedangkan Chanyeol merasakan pusing dan duduk di sofa.

Bohong kalau dia sudah melupakan kekasih yang hidup dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang dicampur aduk dan sangat menguras emosi. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan itu semua.

Sakit, bahagia, patah hati, ragu, namun yakin dengan disaat yang bersamaan. Dia begitu merindukan tawa dan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu memesona. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir lalu akhirnya dia yang turun tangan untuk memberikan Chanyeol segelas teh panas.

"Ini, untuk meredakan perasaanmu."

"Thanks, maaf tidak bisa melayanimu."

"Tidak apa hyung, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri seperti ini saat Luhan pergi ke setiap negara. Dia menjadi sangat sibuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu minum dari cangkir yang dibawa oleh Sehun. Rasanya perasaannya sedikit reda. Kemudian dia melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin terlihat dewasa, dia menjadi anak yang sangat tampan. Apalagi dia baru saja merubah warna rambutnya menjadi _dirty blonde._ Membuat ketampananannya semakin menononjol.

"Oh iya, tentang Baekhyun. Dia pernah depresi dan dirawat beberapa bulan dirumah sakit. Mungkin sekarang dia menjadi lebih baik. Tapi dia tetap memaksa ingin pulang, karena rumah sakit terus mengingatkannya padamu."

Bibir Chanyeol menjadi gemetar. Dia menaruh kembali cangkirnya dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Meski sekarang Chanyeol sudah menjadi dokter, dan kembali pada ayahnya yang kelewat bahagia dan mengatakan kalau pada akhirnya anak itu akan kembali dan menuruti kemauannya.

Chanyeol tetap merindukan keberadaan Byun Baekhyun didekatnya, dia merindukan suara tawa juga mata bulan sabitnya yang sangat indah.

"Hyung, kalian tidak berniat untuk kembali huh?!"

Sehun mengamati ruangan kerja Chanyeol yang terbuka. Disana terlihat membosankan. Benar-benar hanya ada tumpukan buku besar juga peralatan kerja seperti dirumah sakit. Ugh, Sehun benci bau rumah sakit.

"Entahlah Sehun. Mungkin kami tidak cocok."

"Kalau kalian tidak cocok, tidak mungkin kalian saling merindukan seperti ini."

Mata Sehun terlihat mengintimidasi Chanyeol. dia tidak suka saat anak itu menatapnya begini. Dan sejak kapan Sehun menjadi berpikiran dewasa, berbeda sekali dari dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun itu juga sangat pintar, tapi dia kekanakan.

"Kalian menyiksa diri kalian sendiri."

"Dari mana kau tahu. Jangan suka menebak-nebak."

Sehun mendengus kemudian meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Kau meminum obat penenang, itu baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dan Baekhyun hyung menyukai warna _navy."_

Lalu mata Chanyeol menghakimi Sehun yang berjalan untuk membuka ruangan kerjanya lebih lebar. Chanyeol bisa melihat ruangannya yang berantakan dan beberapa pipet tergeletak di lantai.

"Ruangan kerjamu dipenuhi dengan warna itu hyung."

.

 _Seoul, 5 Mei 2015 09.00 P.M._

Sehun mengatakan Luhan datang mengunjungi mereka. Sehun memaksa Chanyeol untuk berpakaian formal, dia bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengubah gaya rambutnya yang terlihat norak.

Mereka mengunjungi tempat, seperti gedung pertunjukkan. Sehun memberinya sebuah tiket dan menariknya untuk masuk. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan anak itu perbuat padanya. Tapi dia hanya menurut saja.

Gedung ini terlihat cukup klasik, juga mengingatkan Chaneyol pada hotel bintang lima di Las Vegas, ketika mereka dikejar grup mafia terbesar.

Saat itu mereka duduk dibagian tengah lalu Luhan muncul entah darimana, wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia menjadi lebih tampan juga dengan pakaian formal yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat madu sesuai dengan warna bola matanya.

Chanyeol memeluknya sebentar lalu mengatakan kalau dia juga sangat merindukan Luhan. Mereka bercanda sebentar mengenai kehidupan Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih serius.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan menjadi gelap dan seorang pianis muda dari China bernama Zhang Yixing keluar untuk memberi salam. Dia adalah teman Luhan dari Beijing yang mengadakan konser di Korea.

Zhang Yixing juga berkolaborasi dengan pianis dari Korea bernama You Joong. Dia pianis wanita yang cantik. Dan mereka berdua akan segera menikah di akhir bulan. Chanyeol merasa sedikit sesak membayangkan kisah cinta dari Yixing terlihat sangat sederhana, hanya perkenalan singkat lalu Yoo Jung menerima lamaran Yixing tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Chanyeol sangat iri.

..

Sehun mengantar Chanyeol sampai didepan apartemennya. Tapi juga mengatakan kalau seseorang sudah menunggunya dilantai paling atas. Chanyeol merasa gila. Dia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 04.55 a.m. ini bahkan sudah melewati jadwal kerjanya.

Bagaimana mungkin si Sehun seenaknya mengatur pertemuan tanpa seizin Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Setelah menekan tombol lift menuju lantai paling atas, Sehun mendorong Chanyeol keluar lalu menekan lift untuk turun.

Chanyeol hampir saja mengutuk anak itu, tapi melihat sosok yang berdiri memunggunginya membuat Chanyeol menjadi takut.

Dia tidak pernah merasa takut seperti ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, sepatunya juga lantai yang menimbulkan suara ketukan membuat orang itu menoleh kebelakang. Lidah Chanyeol menjadi sedikit kelu.

Langit Seoul malam itu tidak terlalu gelap. Tapi anginnya sangat dingin, namun kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirnya saat ini.

"Hai."

Sapaan itu, suara yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan. Rasanya dia ingin berlari kemudian berteriak memeluknya. Rasa rindu ini keluar begitu saja seperti angin yang marah.

"Sudah lama sekali, Park Chanyeol."

"Hai Baekhyun."

Sekarang giliran orang didepannya itu yang terdiam, bibirnya gemetar. Rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman yang lama.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat mematung, matanya menjadi buram juga kakinya terasa gemetar.

"Karena sudah melarikan diri, dan membuatmu benci padaku."

"Bukan kau yang melarikan diri, tapi aku."

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya, tangannya meraba saku jas yang dia kenakan, lalu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna _navy_ yang sudah tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal keras, bahkan kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tercekik. Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin memesona bahkan lebih menakjubkan, berapa kali dia sudah mengubah gaya rambutnya yang terlihat menawan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau minta maaf untuk menjadi bodoh, juga mengabaikan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun yang akan terjadi saat itu. Lalu aku pergi ke Paris. Dan ternyata aku merasakan mati rasa, tidak ada yang kurasakan lagi saat itu, tidak ada kepercayaan diriku bagiku untuk pergi tanpamu. Rasanya sangat menyiksa, rasanya kesepian sekali."

Baekhyun menangis, ya Chanyeol melihatnya sendiri. Dadanya terasa begitu pilu juga tangannya mengepal sangat keras. Pertahanannya runtuh, dia berlari lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Rasa rindu itu kian menjadi-jadi ketika Baekhyun juga balas memeluknya dengan erat juga pipi yang membuat pakaian Chanyeol menjadi basah.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek, maaf sudah membuatmu menderita sangat banyak selama ini."

05.06 A.M

"Menikahlah denganku, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menderita lagi."

"Aku mau. Aku mau menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya penuh-penuh. Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya udara Seoul atau air mata Baekhyun yang membuat ciuman mereka terasa asin. Yang Chanyeol tahu kini dia sudah mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali kedalam pelukkannya.

"Jadi sekarang, bisakah kau menggenggam tanganku lagi dan menantang dunia?"

Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan cincin yang sudah terpasang dijemarinya terasa begitu menggelitik namun sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku akan pergi kemanapun asalkan denganmu."

"Lalu kita akan pergi kemanapun, dan hanya ada kau disisiku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung."

"Kita yang beruntung."

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku."

.

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **How is it? Too chessy right. Hikseuuuu ini ngeditnya sampai berhari-hari karena kata-katanya gak rapi-rapi. Bahkan tempatnya aja entah apa, gak ada sangkut pautnya sama real life kecuali lokasinya, aku aja gatau di Las Vegas ada bandara atau enggak wkwk, Jadi perlu saran beberapa orang buat ngerapihinnya. Thanks yah buat Kak Dinar sama Kak Indy yang udah mau direpotin hehe. See you guys for the next story, minta reviewnya ya? Kamsahamnidaaaaa~~~~~^^**


End file.
